The Tryst
by Kami Count D
Summary: It was a well known fact amongst the Autobots: Optimus Prime was a terrible liar. 3rd in the Voyeur series.


"The Tryst."

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Optimus/? (cannon character)

Rating: M+

Warnings: Sticky. Adult situations.

A/N: Here is number three in the Voyeur series. I've had this fic rolling about in my own helm since reading a really good fic called 'Sunset and New Dawn' by Cartoon Dragon. That story was my inspiration, but I hope I managed to make this fic my own. Optimus comes off as a little crazy at the beginning of this, but as I've said before: I love Prime doing anything out of character. Again, the Voyeur series is mostly an excuse to write Transmut with a bit of plot thrown in. Each fic has a bit of Voyeurism in it, although in this one you don't get to see into the mechs' (or whoever is watching) thoughts as much as you usually do. The story seemed to focus more on Prime than anything else in the end, but I like how it turned out. I hope you like it too. –o.o-

:**text**: Speaking over intercomm.

Oh, and there is a quote in here from a fic called 'Hard Handling' by JenKristo. I explain a bit more at the bottom. It's indicated with an asterix.

Roll out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, and I make no money off of this. Hasbro and Bay own all!

* * *

It was a well known fact amongst the Autobots:

Optimus Prime was a terrible liar.

Ironhide always figured it was because Optimus was a Prime: He was _supposed_ to be good, and holy, and righteous. Why would he _need_ to be good at lying to anyone? He would fight his battles and do so with honesty, and win every time because that was just the sort of Prime he was. But thinking back on it, not all Primes were all that righteous. Look at Sentinel. And the Fallen. Slaggers the both of them, to a high degree. Sentinel certainly was a good liar, and had enough 'charm' to make many ignore the fact that what he said wasn't always truthful. Personally, Ironhide just thought it made him a prig.

So, when it came down to it, Ironhide supposed that Optimus was just good and bright and humble all on his own, and that's what _made_ him a good Prime. He could always be counted on to do what he believed was right, no ifs, ands, or buts about it (as the humans would put it).

But, Ironhide also supposed, if only for all of the army's sanity there was nothing wrong with being able to tell a little white lie. Just a small one; to save face, or to keep privacy, or to avoid hurting someone's feelings. That wasn't so bad. But… Optimus couldn't. He was both obliviously blunt and honest about what he said to you, usually for your own good, or, he tried really hard, but you could always tell he was lying. He really did try, and it was a bit pathetic, really.

There were just so many little tells, little actions that Prime made while trying to pass a fib, that it was nearly impossible for him to make it believable. The poor mech had no idea that he was even doing these things: He was absolutely oblivious. It would be actually kind of cute in a way, Ironhide thought, if it wasn't so sad.

For example, Optimus had no idea that his optics got really bright when he was trying to pass one off. I mean scary bright. I mean 'don't look at the creepy mech living in the alley downtown' bright. He would look at you, complement you on something that you did that he didn't necessarily agree with, and all the while hitting you with high beams so bright that you'd wish you had tinted windows.

Another thing was the face mask. Optimus kept his face mask on during battles, or during negotiations with pugnacious mechs and organics. He didn't wear it when surrounded by friends, his soldiers, or other trusted compatriots. So if you were in any of these three groups and he told you something while you were alone and he was wearing his mask, Ironhide would suggest you take it with a grain of energon. He also thought that Optimus figured that if you couldn't see his mouth component lying, he wasn't really doing it. What other explanation could there be? It'd be better if the mech found some way to cover his optics instead…

Then there was the fidgeting. A lot of mechs and even humans fidgeted when lying, but Optimus took it to an extreme that was probably unhealthy. Once, while trying to hide the fact that he was sneaking out of the Prime's Palace in Iacon, Ironhide had watched as his lights flickered, his wheels rotated (all 16 of them) and his grill began to smoke. And this was before he had ever even heard of a semi truck, let alone taken it as an alt form. When the poor mech's horn had started to blare, he sent the youngling back to his room without supper.

Finally, there was the voice. Optimus's voice was naturally low, soothing, and strong in ways that are hard to duplicate. Ironhide had witnessed the mech diffuse terrible situations with a few kind and guiding words, and leave the room with mechs and a femme or two staring after him in a daze. His voice was legendary, almost more famous than the mech himself. When his lied, that all sort of flew out the window. Oh his voice was still deep, but soothing and steady aren't words that Ironhide would use to describe it. He would either have a squeak in it like old break cables or he would try so hard to sound serious that his voice would come out sounding like a robot's (no pun intended). That combined with the squeaking, the fidgeting, the trembling face mask, and the 'this is my rape face' optics blinding you made it all just downright disturbing. It left you with the urge either to run for cover or send him to sick bay on a 'mental-health' day.

So when Optimus walked into the rec-room that day, optics wide, venting harshly like a pervert on the telephone, face-mask half askew, and white smoke pouring from his exhaust pipes, Ironhide had a fair idea that something was up.

"I'm going for a drive."

The rec room went silent. No one knew what to do, it was so rare that this happened, so they all looked to their eldest for guidance. Ironhide, setting his cube gently on the counter before him, turned to his Prime and raised an optical ridge. "Really."

There was a long pause during which the only sounds heard were Optimus's straining vents and the whirl of his gears grinding as he rocked back and forth. It took a moment, but Prime seemed to realize that he was supposed to answer. "…Yes."

Ironhide looked him in the optics (as much as he could stand to with the glow burning his optical receivers). "Where to, Prime?"

He fidgeted, the Prime symbol on his helm beginning to rotate at concerning speeds.

"Just… around. I… need to… go some place…" Primus, the poor mech was really trying.

"Well…"Ironhide glanced around, "Why don't you take someone with you? If it's just a relaxing drive to 'nowhere' we wouldn't want you to be unsafe or wander into Decepticon territory. I volunteer Sunstreaker." He ignored the yellow mech's frantic waves of dissent behind the Prime's back. The poor mech looked like he'd rather repaint himself pink with red polka dots than come anywhere near Prime when he was acting this way.

A sound like a rusty pipe being snapped in two emitted from behind Optimus's face mask. "N-no. No, I will be fine." His vents hiccoughed. "I just need some fresh air and time to think. In quiet." He said this last part like one of those GPS systems that the little bits loved so much; all flat and stunted. Domo arigato, Prime.

"No." Ironhide put on his most earnest expression and placed a heavy, but friendly, servo on Prime's shoulder plating. "I insist. If you want quiet, I will come with you instead. You know I will give you the space you need, friend." He waited. He could practically see Optimus's processor go into overdrive as he searched for a way to get out of it. It was equally as obvious when he failed.

Prime sighed. "I am meeting with… a… Decepticon contact."

Ironhide paused, surprised, but the signs of deceit were still present, just lessened. Something still wasn't being said. "Then that's even more reason for you to have a proper escort, Optimus!"

Prime back away slightly, shaking his helm and avoiding optical contact. "I promised no guards. I will not break my word." For a second the old conviction and strength was back in the charismatic voice, before it waivered as he locked over-bright optics on Ironhide again. One windshield wiper flopped back and forth, just once. "We are…going to…er… hold negotiations. For their… surrender? He has several others in his group considering defecting. I don't want to…er…endanger that. Yes…"

Ironhide nodded.

"I have to go alone."

"But Prime!"

"No." Prime looked around at the gathered mechs, wringing his servos slightly. "I will returning." With that, the big mech practically danced around Ironhide his leg struts were twitching so much, before reaching the outside of the hangar, transforming, and disappearing around the side of the building.

The rec. room was silent as most every mech stared out after their Prime, aghast.

"He's lying," piped in Jazz.

"No shit, Shiftlock," muttered Sunstreaker.*

"But why?" Bluestreak frowned. "I mean he's the Prime so he probably has a good reason not to tell us but if it's so important he should have at least let one of us know, maybe Ratchet, so we can at least go out to help him if something goes wrong and he doesn't come back, because this way we have no idea where he's gone or even who he's meeting, so it makes me worry that something bad will happen and we won't be there to~"

"I agree," Ironhide broke in. "It's not safe for him to be doing this sort of this without backup, no matter what he promised." He sat thinking for a second and then, spotting the mech he needed, he wandered over to Jazz and Mirage's table and sat down. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Ironhide never thought the vorn would come when he'd be thanking Primus for one of Wheeljack's creations that didn't involve blowing Decepticons to the Well of AllSparks. As he drove quickly down the empty back roads with Ratchet and Mirage behind him and Jazz in front scanning for Optimus with his enhanced sensors, Ironhide didn't take the time to consider if this was a good idea. He just knew he couldn't leave his Prime, his closest companion, the youngling he'd practically raised into the mech he was now all alone and possibly falling into a 'Con trap. He'd live with the consequences later if it came down to it. Prime was more important than avoiding a few cycles of punishment detail.

Jazz suddenly pulled up short, scanning the area and transforming, his silver paint job shining brightly in the noontime desert sun. "Optimus is just ahead of us. Any further and he'll definitely sense us."

The rest of the group transformed, arranging themselves around Ironhide and waiting for his instruction. Ratchet had a fierce scowl on his face. The medic did not at all agree with this subterfuge against the Prime. He had only agreed to come along because of the likelihood that Prime would be hurt if he was indeed being set up by the 'Cons. He glared up at Ironhide, servos placed defiantly on his hip joints. "What now, fearless leader?"

Ironhide cycled his optics. "Mirage." The tall, majestic blue and white mech nodded, pulling a device made of wires and tubing out of his subspace and messing around with it for a minute.

"What is that thing?" Ratchet asked with a look of distaste. The contraption looked like a mess, somewhere between and organic octopus and a vacuum cleaner. Mirage press something on its side and it hummed slightly. Using a set of Velcro straps and copious suction cups, Mirage strapped it on and plugged one of its long cords into his wrist port.

"That, Ratchet, is a new invention of Wheeljack's. It allows a mech with abilities like Mirage's to expand his dampening field around other mechs. Three others, right Raj?" Jazz looked to the stately mech.

Mirage nodded, "That is correct. I can make three other mechs of moderate build invisible as long as they stay within a sixty foot radius of my position. It's really quite ingenious."

Ratchet backed up a step. "You plugged something that _Wheeljack_ made into your body? Are you nuts?"

Ironhide shushed him. "Ratchet, we don't have time for this." He turned towards Mirage who nodded and pressed another button. The mechs gathered around them felt his field pulse and a shimmer of energy pass over them, but nothing else.

"Did it work?" asked Jazz, looking at himself.

"I think so," said Mirage.

"But I can still see all of you." Ratchet scowled.

"It's cuz we're all invisible, right?" Jazz looked up at the others. "So that's why we can see each other, right?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I guess. We'll know in a minute if Prime starts gunning us down when we come over this ridge. Now, everyone be silent. Out fields are dampened, so he shouldn't be able to hear us, but we should be careful. Speak only over comm. and stay within touching distance of Mirage. Alright?" They all nodded. "Let's go."

Ironhide began to move forward, all his vorns and vorns of army training coming into play as he sneaked forward. The others followed behind closely, Mirage pressed in the middle where he could be close to every mech. They crested the ridge and paused. Optimus was nowhere in sight. Ironhide twirled around.

:**I thought you said this is where he was, Jazz!**:

:**He was, 'Hide! He was just here!**: Jazz moved forward into the small depression in the desert rocks. The others followed to keep him covered. There was rock walls on all sides but the ridge they had just come over, and there was a small pool of blue water in the very center. It was pretty, but there wasn't much to it. :**I swear, guys! I can still feel his signal. He's got to be around here somewhere…**:

A sudden clatter had the group turn back in the direction they came. Optimus was coming over the same ridge they had just come over, looking up into the sky and obviously unaware that any other mech was there. He settled on the ridge with a sigh and continued to look skyward.

:**Slag. He must have climbed the wall and come over the other way. He was probably checking for traps, too!**: The group backed as far into the rock wall as they could.

They were effectively blocked in.

If Optimus continued down into the hole, he would bump right into them. No amount of shielding would help them in that case. Ironhide looked up at the walls around them, considering climbing them to escape. If Optimus could manage it, so could they, right? He turned, bumping his shoulder slightly into the sand stone and a big chunk crumbled and fell to the ground at their pedes. They all froze as Prime jumped and stared down in their direction. It was a long, tense minute before Optimus removed his optics from their position and returned to looking up at the clouds.

Ironhide and everyone breathed an internal sigh of release. So climbing was out. They'd remove so much stone and rock from the weak walls that Prime would surely know someone was there, invisible or no. It could even ruin his negotiations with the still-absent Decepticon if he thought it was a 'Con spying on him. They'd just have to stay there until Prime left or needed to be rescued. It couldn't be helped.

Saying as much to the others over comm. Ironhide settled down to wait. The others, silently grumbling, did so as well. They didn't have to wait long.

Just as soon as they had all settled in for the long haul, Optimus jerked and stood with a strange look on his face as he stared skyward. A moment later the sound of a jet engine was echoing off the walls, coming from all directions. Jazz gasped, staring up himself as his sensors finally picked up the signature of the mech that was coming in fast. :**It's~!**:

The big Seeker transformed and landed with a thump, causing even more sandstone to crumble and fall over the helms of the hidden mechs, but they didn't care. It was all they could do not to jump up and run to Prime's protection. No one expected it to be Megatron's _second in command_ that was Optimus's contact. They all held their vents as the big flyer practically swaggered over to Prime, smirking down at him from his three foot advantage. It wasn't much of an advantage, but it was enough to make the other mechs nervous.

"Prime."

"Starscream."

It was silent for a moment as the two mechs stared each other down, neither giving ground. They were both big, intimidating mechanisms, though Starscream was slender in comparison to Prime's more compact for. Suddenly the Seeker's smirk grew wicked and he lunged forward, slamming Optimus into the sand that covered the ridge. Ironhide had powered up his cannons in a nanoclick and was ready to burst out of there, guns a-blazing before Ratchet's servo on his shoulder stopped him short. :**Wait…**: The medic gestured with his free servo to the pair on the ground and Ironhide took a second to actually look at Optimus.

He was grinning up at Starscream, faceplate pulled back and optics alight (and not in a creepy way).

"Well, well. Looks like someone missed me." Starscream practically purred, leaning down to place a sharp bite on the semi's grill. Optimus bucked, struggling slightly as the Seeker pinned his arms with one servo, but not really looking as he was trying too hard.

"I did."

Starscream chuckled, not hesitating to lick a wet trail down the Prime's chassis, rending a chorus of little gasps from the truck-former's vocalizer. He nipped a windshield wiper, chuckling at the noise that garnered him. "You are later than usual." Starscream leaned back up, peering down at the prone Prime. "I didn't detect your signal here to just now." He trailed a claw downward, only to grasp at Optimus's closed interface panel and squeeze.

Optimus, moaning under the pleasurable assault on his sensors, nodded when he was once again able to speak. "I couldn't~! Ugh, I couldn't get away this time. I… Primus, Starscream!" He bucked as a claw dipped into a seam on his inner thigh and tugged at the wires there. "Urgh… I couldn't get away without telling them I was leaving this time. I would have been detected."

Starscream froze, rising up from his position slightly and glaring down at the supine mech before him. "You told them you were coming here to 'face me?" he asked incredulously. "And they just let you go."

Optimus, coming down from his pleasure-filled high for a moment shook his helm in dissent. "No. I told them I was coming to negotiate the surrender of defecting Decepticons. And that I had to come alone."

Starscream, relaxing slightly, snorted. He began to play with Optimus's sensitive areas again. "No, I suppose you couldn't very well tell them that you were coming outs here for a… a… what do the humans call it? A 'booty call.'" Optimus, reeling again from pleasure, only nodded, reaching up for a wing tip and pinching it in such a way that Starscream squealed in delight.

Ironhide was… well, he didn't really know what he was at this point. He wasn't really even sure that this was really happening and not some deranged stress-related recharge specter that his processor had decided to punish him with as he slept. He just knew that, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't dial down his optics, he couldn't look away. Struggling his hardest, he managed to steal a glance at the others in his group and saw the same shell shocked look that he was sure was on his faceplates. The only one who didn't look absolutely floored was Ratchet. He just looked thoughtful. Ironhide turned his helm back in the direction of the train wreck evolving before him and continued to stare, cannons still online and humming. He didn't even have the wherewithal to power them down.

The 'snogging' was getting intense before Optimus, coming to his senses, pushed at Starscream's shoulder plates slightly until the other mech sat up, a questioning look on his face plates. "Starscream. I hate to lie to my mechs this way. I should at least talk to you about this before…well…" Optimus waved a servo indication both of their frames in one encompassing gesture. "That had been my plan the first time, if you recall?"

Starscream hummed thoughtfully. "I seem to recall, Prime, a certain mech who couldn't keep his optics off of my aft through the entire meeting. It was very distracting. We didn't get anything done." He smirked wickedly at Prime, before pushing him back down and leaning over him. "No, we certainly cannot make a liar out of the Prime, can we?" He started drifting downward, glossa and claws leaving burning trails on the other mech's plates while he kept his deep red optics locked on Prime's blue. He paused, moth hovering over Prime's closed panel, his breath ghosting over the wet plating. Prime moaned. "Tell you what, Prime. Talk. Negotiate." He smirked evilly, "If you can keep it up while I do this, I'll answer all your questions. Honestly."

With that he flicked his claws, catching Prime's manual release and the blue covering slid back. Prime shivered as his spike, fully pressurized, rose from his casing and the warm air of the desert blew over his hot valve. "Urn, Starscream… I don't think…" He gasped as a claw gently traced the edges of his aching valve before dipping in between the soft metal folds and pressing firmly over sensors that had not been touched in a _long _while.

"Talk, Prime. I came here to negotiate. So negotiate." He added a second claw, wriggling the both in the tight heat and lubricants began to pool around them. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face in along with his claws and inhaling. Prime bucked, moaning loudly, trying to reach down to catch the other's helm. Starscream pulled back. "Nu uh uh, Prime. None of that." He batted the servos away, and they buried themselves in the sand. Moving back down and taking long swipes at Optimus's valve with his glossa while his servo began to explore Prime's big spike, he moaned himself. "Uhn… Primus. If-if you don't start soon, Prime, I'll have to assume you don't_ want_ to negotiate. I might have to leave and we can schedule this for another day."

Optimus, struggling to gather his thoughts as both glossa and digits plunged into him, stuttered to a start. "Ah! Star-SCREAM!" He started over. "S-Starscream, uhn, you have shown interest in…in possibly coming over to the… to the…" He trailed off, helm thrown back and optics shuttered.

Starscream sat up, digits still working in Prime's slick valve. "The Autobots?"

"Uhn, yes!" Optimus gasped, "The Autobots!" He let out a long loud hiss as Starscream leaned back down to nuzzle at him again. "H-how sincere, ergh, how sincere are you in… Primus!... those claims?"

Starscream murmured around his mouthful, optics closed in bliss. "Very sincere, Prime."

Optimus almost lost it at the feeling of the words vibrating in a _very_ interesting place. He just managed to reign it back in. "G-good. Your… Oh! Y-you have said that you are unsatisfied with how Meg-AH! Starscream! How Megatron is running things!" He shuddered, digits clenching the rocks in the sand until a few popped. "Unh! We'd be happy to have you! W-what are your conditions?"

Starscream, biting lightly on the very edge of Prime's port until the other mech practically mewled, considered. He lifted his helm. "Asylum for myself, my brothers, and any other Seeker that wishes to defect." He paused and said in a low voice. "A chance for my family to live their lives doing something other than fighting."

Optimus looked down at him with affection. "Done."

"Good." Starscream plunged three claws abruptly into Optimus. "What do you demand of us in return?" Before Prime could answer his slid forward and swallowed the large spike before him in one quick swoop, running his glossa around it like it was an energon sweet. Optimus choked on his own glossa as he practically hovered off the ground. It was only Starscream's servos that kept him from flying off like a Seeker into the sky.

"Oh, Primus, that's! Uhn.. don't stop! Ooh!" Starscream paused, looking up at him, and Optimus stuttered, "Ah, demands, yes! Uhn. H-help us against Megatron. Don't, oh, oh, yes! Don't kill humans or, ah, Autobots. Don't betray us. Uhhhn!"

Starscream chuckled around the formidable spike in his mouth, causing Prime to growl as his engines revved. Starscream lifted off once again, torturing the poor frustrated mech straining beneath him. He grinned wickedly. "Is that all? Yes, I believe that we can do that, easily." He released his own panel for the first time since the little tryst began and lined himself up with Prime's quivering valve. "Negotiations complete. Let's celebrate." He slammed down with force, the shock of metal on metal sending up sparks as he set up a brutal pace.

Optimus, the reality of it hardly registering, howled out, wrapping his long legs around Starscream and bucking like his life depended on it. Their bodies crackled with energy as Starscream claimed the Prime, kissing him passionately and biting at his neck chords as he pounded away erratically, too turned on to control his own actions. Teasing Prime for so long had been hot, fraggitall.

"Ahh! Yes, oh please! Right there!" Optimus crowed, arching his back and clinging to the Seeker's wings, Starscream, his most delicate appendages being bent deliciously, snarled into Prime's mouth, biting down on the other's glossa until he tasted energon. Oh, this wasn't going to last long at all.

"Primus, slag!" Starscream leaned back, barely stopping his thrusting, to pull the mech's hips into his lap, holding on to his thighs and leaving dents on the metal as slid over and over into that tight heat. Prime, no longer able to cling, arched as close to the Seeker as anatomy would allow and thrashed his helm back and forth in the sand as he groaned and bucked. He could feel it coming over him like an electric wave, starting in his Spark and spreading to his valve and limbs like fire. He fumbled with his hand to caress his own spike, loving the way Starscream filled him up so perfectly

Prime's valve began to clench around him like a vice and Starscream moaned low, his own over charge igniting his Spark. Thrust harshly two more times, he held himself deep within Prime and roared out his completion. A fresh wave of lubricants and the tightest squeeze he felt yet was the only indication he had of Prime's overload coming right after, so lost was he in his bliss. They both moaned and slumped, filthy and covered in sand and various other substances, onto the soft dune below them. The only sound in the clearing was the whirling of cooling fans and the clicking of overheated metal as it cooled.

Except of course for the screaming going on in Ironhide's helm. It took him a minute to realize that it was him screaming on the inside and he had to fight to keep the sound from bursting forth from him like a siren. He would never be the same. None of the small, shocked, traumatized group of mechs would be. Why, oh why, hadn't they just stayed away? This was a mech that he looked to for guidance, had guided himself through the mech's younger days until he came into his own as a Prime. Above all that, he was Prime. He was _Prime_, slaggit, he didn't 'face Decepticons!

Jazz was swooning, leaning against Mirage as they both tried to keep a lid on the **HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS** that was racing through their processor. This was the Prime. A father and moral figure to the both of them, and they had just witnessed him being 'faced into the ground! Would they ever be able to look him in the optic again? One thing was certain, they were never going along with another of Ironhide's 'ideas' ever again!

Ratchet for the most part was unfazed. Sure, the companion Prime had chosen was… unexpected, but Ratchet had seen a lot worse than 'facing in his long life as a medic. His worse problem with all of this was that the other mechs around him looked scarred for life and it would be up to him to make sure they didn't all break into hysteria or break their processors trying to repress. Slag. _And_ he was still stuck here, in this little hole, with three mechs rocking back and forth as they attempted to deny reality. This could be a long night, Ratchet thought with a sigh.

The two mechs on the ridge showed little signs of moving as they snuggled down, Starscream laying on his chest plates with an arm thrown over Prime. Nuzzling the truck-former's neck he chuckled.

"What is it?"

Starscream laughed again. "See. Now you didn't 'lie' to them. We negotiated."

Prime snorted, cycling his optics and placing a loving kiss on the Seeker's helm. "If you say so, Seeker."

Starscream gave him a sleepy smirk, settling down for long run. He knew his brothers would cover for him back on the Nemesis. "We did, and I fully intend to honor our agreements. We only need to plan for our departure without alerting Mega-aft that we are leaving."

"We'll figure it out, Starscream. I promise." He smirked down at his Seeker playfully. "Thank you for the 'booty call. I needed that.'"

Starscream just smiled, shaking his helm slightly, before drifting off into a light recharge. They would both stay there for the rest of the day and into the night, repeating their amorous acts twice more, much to the hidden mechs' dismay. Ironhide had eventually shut down his optics and audials in a desperate attempt to 'hear no evil, see no evil.' Prime would stay awake for most of the following night as Starscream slept, enjoying the closeness and protecting them both. The crack-team of Autobots would be trapped there until dawn.

* * *

The next day, after Prime had returned to base and Starscream had flown back to the Decepticons, the ragged band of would-be spies wandered back onto base. Making their way t the rec. room, exhaustion evident in their features from a long night out in the desert with little or no recharge, they all slumped into chairs. None of them knew what to say, so the room was silent, each mech lost in his own disturbed thoughts.

Optimus, happy and just a little sleepy, wandered into the rec. room to re-energize before indulging himself in a late morning recharge. At first he was oblivious, but soon he noticed all of the mechs currently in the room staring at him. He paused.

"What is it?"

Optimus took a step back in alarm as they all began to stutter, optics scarily bright, lights and windshield wipers going full blast, and even an alarm or two went off with a blare of horns. None of them would meet his optics. They all stood at once, fidgeting oddly and backing out of the room. "Nothing!" Ironhide squeaked, his voice coming out both squeaky and oddly flat. "Nothing at all!"

The room suddenly empty, Prime stood there, cube in servo, and wondered what had gotten into them all.

Fin… -o.o-

*Sunstreaker's line here is from a fic called 'Hard Handling' by Jenkristo. I just loved it so much, and it seemed to fit, I just had to use it! This fic is a Ratchet/Prime tale and I highly recommend if you like kinky.


End file.
